


A Tale of Betrayal

by XbesiegeX



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XbesiegeX/pseuds/XbesiegeX





	A Tale of Betrayal

The storm raged on around Verdenti. Rain poured down on her red hair poorly covered by the flimsy hood of the leather thieves guild armor. Yes, she was a professional thief. And, yes, she was standing in front of the Black Door to the only surviving Dark Brotherhood sanctuary in Tamriel. So, indeed, she was going to become a member. She had skills. She had connections. The only thing she didn’t have, that she so badly needed, was the passphrase to the creepy door that so zealously guarded the sanctuary.

How can I make them notice me? She asked herself, she did not pace back and forth nor did she wipe away the waterfall draining to her eyes. For hours she stood in the torrent with only one thought on her mind. How can I make them notice me? She knew for certain they were aware of her presence. They could not be oblivious to someone looming about the entrance of their home. Not with their skills. She could wait here for them to confront her but they would not do so gently. Verdenti once met man in this area, the western reaches of the Falkreath Hold. A crazy man, they had all thought. Running through town raving of a “skeleton door”. She followed this man. His footsteps had strayed off the beaten path and led to an ominous door. Dark figures could occasionally be seen uttering a quiet word and entering the place. She had watched as he scrawled in his notebook watching these figures. She stole his moleskin. It read of an order of assassins. Once greatly feared and respected through all of Tamriel but now a shadow of their former self. They had no listener to hear the words of the night mother, the creator of their order and the bride of Sithis, he being the void all souls passed on to.They were failing.

Enough. Verdenti decided. I will find a way and they will have no choice but to welcome me. She turned on heel and disappeared. The shadow of a woman followed her.

“Heard any good gossip lately?” Verdenti asked taking another sip of her ale.

“Not much,” the barkeep responded as he wiped the counter. He lowered his voice. “But I ‘eard a littl’ boy over in Wind’elm is tryin’ to make a contract with thems Dark Botherhood. Nasty business, I think, and a bad sort, through and through.”

“Why, is that so!” Verdenti, hardly able to contain her excitement, delved for more information. “This kid... What’s his name?”

“Hmm... I believe it was Aretino. Aventus Aretino. Yup. Aretino. Right over in Wind’elm.”  
“You don’t say!” Verdenti finished her ale. “I’ll be off now. Things to do, places to see.” Contracts to steal.

“Have a nice evenin’, ma’am.” The barkeep said.

Verdenti travelled fast from the The Riften’s Bee and Barb tavern to Windhelm on a horse from Solitude, the capital of Skyrim. She reached the stables of the Eastmarch Hold capital, Windhelm, by sunrise. A stable boy took the horse and Verdenti proceeded into the city.

“Morning, ma’am.” A guard greeted her at the gates. “I’m afraid you’ll have pay a small fee to enter the city. New tax the Jarl wants to enforce to keep pests out and such.

Verdenti studied the guard. He wore mostly leather and chainmail with a blue sash, as was custom for a Stormcloak. She doubted her was a Nord. He had a natural tan, short black hair, and a lean build. “You know, I am very close with Brynjolf. Wouldn’t want you to have any... incriminating evidence found in your belongings... now would we?”

The guard gave a nervous chuckle. “Oh, sorry. He paid me good money to do this. You’re not wearing the armor so I couldn’t tell. Really, it’s not my fault! But, you’re who?”

“I’m the one who got to kill that backstabbing son of a... I’m the one who restored the guild to it’s former glory. The one who did all the jobs. My name is Verdenti.” She pulled the cowl of her dress off.

“Right, that was the name. Sorry about that. You can go ahead and keep your gold. Matter of fact, why don’t I buy you a drink this evening? As an apology.”

Verdenti eyed him. “Alright. But then I have things to do.”

“I understand. Woman like you ought to be busy. Well, see you later then.”

She began to walk through the gates. “Hold up, what’s your name?”

“Zakir. Just meet me in the tavern at seven.”

Not long after, Verdenti found the Aretino house. It was locked. I’m not a master lock pick for nothing. She pulled out a slender knife and strong lockpick and the door’s gears whispered reassuringly as it swung open. “Anyone home?” She crept up the stairs, drawing her flame encrusted ebony dagger in case.

“Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear... tired... so tired...” Verdenti approached a dirty looking child stabbing an effigy containing a human heart, human flesh, and a skeleton in a pentagram.

“Aventus Aretino?” She asked

“Huh,” the boy looked up at her, “you came! You finally came! I’ve been here for days doing the Black Sacrament and you finally came!” Aventus uttered the phrase “Black Sacrament” like a child whispering a naughty word to a sibling. “Okay, the person I want you to kill is Grelod the Kind.” His features darkened as he said the name. “She runs Honorhall Orphanage in Riften.”

“It will be done.” Verdenti left. Easy as that. I just can’t wait.

After casually combing the house for valuables, she left. Before she knew it the sun was ready to set and it was seven in the evening. Arriving in the tavern, she spotted him at the bar. “Sorry if I’m late.”

“Nah, I just got here. What’s your poison, wine, ale, or mead?”

“Honningbrew Mead.” The drink slid easily over to her on the bar counter from the hands of the barkeep. “So, what sort of adventures do our brave guards have?” She took a long drink and so did Zakir.

Zakir laughed, “Please, I have the most boring job in all of Tamriel. You don’t really want to hear about it, do you?”

Verdenti took a swig of her mead. “On the contrary,” she could already feel the alcohol loosening her tongue, “I believe that being a farmer is the most boring job. I had community service doing that for week. Worst six hours of my life.”

“But a week is seven days...”

“I know,” Verdenti

She said goodbye as Zakir started his guard shift. They shared a kiss as they parted ways. Verdenti made it back to Riften by mid-afternoon. She had a bad headache. The only thing she could remember of the night before was a lot of drinks and a lot more laughing. As she walked across the town she couldn’t help thinking of his handsome features. His sharp jawline. The way his shoulders curved with muscle. Damn. You’ve got to stay focused, Verdenti, you’ve got a job to do. And yet, she could not help but let her mind stray.

Honorhall Orphanage stood before her. Let’s do this. She opened the door and stepped in. A long table stood in the first room. The second room was almost the whole length of the orphanage. There stood an old woman and what could be her daughter, a fresh faced adult newly out of teenhood. About ten children stood in a semi-circle around them as the old woman talked them down.

“And those of you who shirk your duties will receive an extra beating! Do you hear me? Now, remember your manners and get to work!”

“Yes, Grelod, thank you, Grelod, we love you, Grelod.” The children chorused.

Verdenti approached Grelod when the woman went to a separate room to read. Verdenti drew her ebony dagger and slashed the old woman’s throat from behind. She left Riften that evening, as screams and shouts were echoing down the streets from the orphanage. After returning to the Aretino and recieving the reward, a family heirloom worth about 100 gold. She spent more time with Zakir. And later fell asleep at the inn.

She woke up in some dank little cabin. A woman in black and red was perched on a shelf, playing with a dagger. She explained Verdenti stole a contract, for which she’d need to repay. Verdenti had the choice to kill one of three people without knowing which one had the contract on them.. Without hesitation, Verdenti killed them all.

The woman was, no doubt, surprised. “I hadn’t expected that. Excellent, they all did. Very well then, the passphrase is ‘Silence, my brother.’ in response to the question the door asks you, ‘What is the music of life?’. My name is Astrid. I’ll be off then. See at home, my sister.”

Verdenti struggled to contain her ecstasy until Astrid was long gone. “Ahh! Yes! Oh, by the divines, yes!” She exited the cabin, somewhere near Solitude. And immediatly made her way to the sanctuary.

“What is the music of life?” The Black Door’s whispering voice echoed in Verdenti’s mind.

“Silence, my brother.” She responded.

And the enchantment on the door broke as it said, “Welcome home,” and just like that she was in. A cold draft made the steps proceeding down a little chilly.

“Welcome, sister,” Astrid stood in the door frame in the first room. “I do hope you find the place suitable. Now that you’re an assassin it may be the only refuge in all of Tamriel. The rest of the family is in the main chamber. Here is your armor. I’ll likely have a contract for you tomorrow. And do say hello to your siblings, they’re dying to meet you.” Astrid excited through a side door.

Verdenti, excited but exhausted, introduced herself to her new family. There was Nazir, a redguard, Gabriella, a dark elven mage, Festus Krex, a nord mage, Babbette, a thousand year-old vampire in a little girl’s body, and Veezara, a shadow-scale (an order of stealthy warriors from the Black Marsh, he being the last of the order). There were several other but they were already asleep. Verdenti went to bed shortly after as well.

Verdenti woke up at ten in the morning. She put on her new armor. It fit snug and comfortably. Her footsteps were muffled and her armor made no noise as she wandered about the sanctuary. She found the main chamber again, and listened to the laughter and conversation.

“Please, Festus, we don’t want to know what new spell you learned!” Verdenti recognized Nazir’s voice.

There was an indignant HARUMPH! from Festus Krex and he responded, “Just so you know I almost turned the man inside out yesterday!” Everyone laughed.

The next to speak was Veezara, “Babbette, how did your last contract go?”

“Well, it was this old man in Solitude. This is how it went,” she proceeded to dramatically clear her throat and test a very fake old man’s voice. “Here. No, here, yes. Okay, ‘Well hello there, little girl, are you lost?’” she reverted to her real voice switching back for the old man’s voice, “‘Oh yes!’ I said, “I’m lost and cold and so hungry!’ ‘Well maybe I could get you a piece of candy. Now which way is it to the candy shop?’ he said. ‘This way! I know a shortcut!’ he followed me into a dark alley. ‘Sure is dark in- what! What are you doing! Are those teeth! Aah! AAAAUUUGGGHHH!’” Everyone broke out into more laughter as she mimed the ridiculous assassination.

“Arnbjorn, why don’t you tell us about that kitten who almost killed you?”

A very muscular, angry-looking man responded in his gruff voice, “It was not adorable, it was not funny, it was not a kitten, it was a Khajiit monk trained in the whispering fang style.”

“Oh, please, you big puppy dog. It couldn’t of been that hard to kill!” Babbette said. “Just give it a ball of yarn and get it while it’s distracted. Really, have you never visited your grandmother and practice on her cat?” More laughter.

“It was not that hard to kill but, I did have to go to beast form.” Another peal of laughter and Babbette doubled to the floor. Verdenti gathered Arnbjorn was a werewolf.

Several weeks passed and Verdenti was making quite a name for herself. She took every contract she could get her hands on. She was as well developing a close relationship with Zakir.

“I have another contract for you. It’s very important so don’t mess it up or you’re out.” Astrid said, and handed a scroll to Verdenti that contained the details. “And remember, out is out of time as well. Oh, yes, sorry in advance.”

Verdenti knew what she meant when she said ‘out of time’. If she didn’t complete this contract swiftly and smoothly, she, too, would serve Sithis in the void. “I understand, it will be done.” She left Astrid and the sanctuary going to Whiterun where there would be a carriage to take her to the town of whoever’s name was written on the scroll. When she reached the carriage she read the scroll. The city was Windhelm. The name, Zakir. A sick twist of fear and disgust wrought her stomach. Fear, for Zakir’s life and her’s. Disgust for the Dark Brotherhood. Astrid knew Verdenti was close with Zakir and she still gave her the contract. Why would she do that?

Verdenti still bought a carriage ride to windhelm and still searched out Zakir. She did not draw her blade and slit his throat like she would for another contract.

“Zakir, your life is in danger. You must flee and never be found. The Dark Brotherhood is after you. Leave Skyrim even, It may be your only hope!”

“What! How do you know this? You’re not one of them, are you?”

“I-I am. I was the one who was assigned the contract to kill you. You must flee to place not even I could find you in.”

“I can’t just leave you. Couldn’t come with me?”

“They’ll be after me, too. They’re my family now. But I... I love you as well. I can’t kill you. You must flee.”

“I love you, that’s why I can’t leave.”

“But you must. I have an idea and you might be able to come back. Please, just trust me!”

“No. I know you well enough to know this plan will involve a lot of death. You might need me.” He pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m never leaving you, Verdenti.”

“Let’s go, then.” She smiled at him and they set off, to the grand city of Solitude.

Zakir followed Verdenti to Castle Dour, where General Maro resided. Verdenti knew a little secret he might like to know.

“General Maro, I have some information you might be interested in.” She said appearing in the doorway to his war room. Zakir was on lookout.

“What! How did you get in here?”

“Irrelevant. But I have a little secret about your son. Remember how he was killed by a stormcloak soldier? That may not have been true...”

“What are you saying? Who did it then?”

“I’m saying someone payed a pretty sum to someone with a poisoned dagger to slit his throat. Just thought you might want to know.”

“Who payed who?”

“You’ll have to promise to do me a favor. But once I tell you we will be working towards a common goal.”

“Alright. I’ll do what you ask. Now tell me who killed my son and why!”

Verdenti giggled a little maniacally. She was enjoying this. “The one who ordered his death was Armond Montiarre. Those who executed the order were in the Dark Brotherhood. I understand you have a deal with Astrid. She’ll occasionally do favors for you and you keep the sanctuary’s location a secret and leave them alone. I’d like you to break that deal. Help me stop them. There can be no survivors.” She could tell General Maro was ready to kill them. His face was unchanging and stony but she could see the pain of betrayal and anger in his eyes.

“Let’s go now, then.” He called in one of his officers and ordered him to gather his battalion.

“Yessir! Permission to ask a question first, sir!”

“Permission granted.”

“Are we finally doing it, sir?”

“We are.” A criminal smile came to the General’s lips. “We are.”

The next day they stood in front of the Black Door. Two wagons behind them were full of pig’s fat, one of the hottest burning fuels in all of Tamriel.

“The pass phrase is ‘Silence, my brother’. The door can’t be opened any other way. So it will be a little slow getting in.” Verdenti said, “And... and I don’t think I want to be here for this.”

The General eyed her. “Very well. Soldiers! You heard her, men, get in that door!”

Suddenly, Gabriella burst through the door, dagger flying and flames spewing from her other hand. Her dagger caught the throat of several men. Before Verdenti could react the blade came down on her brow. Pain flared up as it cut to her eye. The knife sliced open her eyebrow and was withdrawn from her cheek. Blood poured from the wound.Gabriella stopped.

“Sister...” A single arrow hit the mage in the throat. Then a hundred more rained on her. They pinned her to the tree. Her body writhed and contorted and it died, stuck in eternal agony.

“Get a move on before more come!” General Maro shouted and the soldiers took action. With a silent prayer to the divines for no one hearing Gabrialla, Verdenti fled to the nearby town. Best not to be seen. Hours later a single soldier sought her out.

“Ma'am, not all in the brotherhood are dead. There’s one left.”

Fear gripped her throat. “Who?”

“A little vampire escaped. We’re wondering if it’s worth the trouble to track her down. The sanctuary has been destroyed, there’s nowhere for her to go.”

Some relief but something doesn’t feel right... “Don’t. I can do it myself.”

“Yes, ma’am. One last thing,”

“Yes?” Verdenti struggled to keep the terror from reaching her voice. Her heart pounded in her ears.

“One of the asked to have this letter delivered to you.” He handed slightly burnt letter to her. She opened it immediately, it read:

Verdenti,  
I understand why but I still have some requests.  
Firstly, please find it in your heart to forgive. I never would have thought about it if the Magister had not ordered it. Secondly, I would like to tell you Zakir is not who you think he is. You must not trust him. Thirdly, if any of us survived, do not send after them.   
Let them be, it is my dying wish someone survived.  
All will be clear soon.  
Your sister,  
Astrid

I’ve already got revenge, I have already forgiven you. But how dare you try to take him from me. Just as the thought entered her mind, a voice broke the silence.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I was worried sick.” It was Zakir.

Verdenti whirled around. A smile split her face. “Zakir! By the divines, where were you?”

“Taking care of some business.” He said seeming a little cold and aloof. They embraced, he, a little unwilling. “Let’s get a move on. What happened to your face?”

“One of them went a little berserk. Almost lit the fat on fire.”

“Huh” As they walked a thought began to occupy Verdenti’s mind.

“Do you know who the ‘Magister’ is?” She asked.

“Who? Magister? Nah, doesn’t ring a bell.” They turned into a dark alley as a shortcut. “You need to stop being so paranoid, it’s all over now.” They embraced.

Pain erupted in her back. Zakir peeled himself from her, a bloody dagger in his hand.

“No... no... you didn’t... you couldn’t...”

“But I could and I did! Can’t have you hanging on to my dirty little secret. I only let you annihilate the Dark Brotherhood because they knew. They really are quite useful when you have connections. And, besides, better to have someone else do the work. I’m so utterly lazy sometimes. Mostly from boredom. Why do you think I ever hung out with you? Sure, once we did, I found you to be somewhat endearing and funny. All that is meaningless in my plan, though. Thank you, you helped me with the hardest part.” He caught Verdenti as she began to crumple to the ground. “Really, thanks, but you’re useless to me now!” He laughed maniacally. “Stupid girl!” He dropped her to her to her knees.

This can’t be happening. It’s a dream. I’ll wake up right before I die. But she would never wake up. It was all becoming crystalline, he’s been behind everything. “You... dirty... baster-” He kicked her jaw, sending her reeling and ripping it from her face. Her eye wound poured blood as well.

“Have a good night, love!” The sun disappeared under the horizon, plunging the alley into utter blackness. “Oh yes,” he said as he lit a match, “you didn’t have pigs fat in those barrels, you had-” He burst into crazed laughing, actually tearing up. “It was explosives! That child was the only survivor!” He broke down laughing and crying. “Gah! Priceless!” He regained his composure. “I would kiss you goodnight but it seems your jaw is hanging on by a thread, dearie.” He broke down again and stumbled away. “Farewell! AHAHA!”

Verdenti died there that night. But she and the Sanctuary were not forgotten. Babbette, about four years later, got revenge. The Magister was slaughtered the same way Verdenti was, so he wouldn’t forget what he did. Verdenti’s hand in the destruction of the Dark brotherhood and their sanctuary was never found out. She was honored as the others were, but she did not get to serve Sithis in the void as another Dark Brotherhood member would. She was a slave and bound to a scroll. Anyone who read the scroll could summon her soul to fight for them. And so it went for the rest of time...


End file.
